


Happy Caramel Sundae with Gummy Bears Day

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fathers Day Fic, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Wayhaught - Freeform, boo to heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Just felt like writing a small fic about Wayhaught and father's day.





	Happy Caramel Sundae with Gummy Bears Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just some fluff I felt like writing today.

"Hey, Kiddo."

The red-headed girl didn't say anything as she entered the house, keeping her head down as she ran straight upstairs.

Nicole's brow furrowed as Wynonna entered the homestead with the slam of the screen door, a pensive look on her face. "What's going on?"

Wynonna wrinkled her nose as she pushed past Nicole into the kitchen, stripping out of her leather jacket and letting it hang over the back of the chair as she sat down. "Just Purgatory being Purgatory."

Turning down the heat on the pot of chilli she'd been working on, Nicole grabbed a beer from the fridge and set it in front of Wynonna. "What do you mean?"

"You know what this Sunday is, right?"

Nicole paused as she thought about it, taking what was probably longer than necessary before she blinked in realization. "Shit." She looked at her wristwatch, biting her bottom lip. "It's another two hours before Waves gets home." She drummed her fingers on the table, not exactly sure what to do. Waverly was usually better at the sensitive chats, Nicole pondered. Granted she, herself, wasn't as bad as Wynonna, but she was no Waverly. "I can handle this, right?"

Wynonna snorted as she uncapped the bottle on the edge of the dining room table, adding another score to the decade or so of scars already around the wooden edge. "I didn't do much help during the car ride."

Nicole nodded. "I got this. Thank for picking her up. Can you watch the stove? Just make sure the house doesn't burn down." She was about to head out before stopping. "And it's not done yet so no eating it."

Heading upstairs, Nicole stopped outside Waverly and Wynonna's old childhood room, the old wood now repainted a bright white with lavender trim and playful letters spelling Dani across the front. She knocked softly. When she didn't receive a response, she slowly opened the door, seeing the girl sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard as she hugged a stuffed elephant to her. "Hey, Sweetie."

The girl didn't say anything, just sniffled.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Nicole moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Jimmy-Jay says I'm a weirdo."

Raising an eyebrow, Nicole moved a little closer. "Well that was rude of him. Did he say why?" She knew this was coming, had dreaded it since the day they'd discussed having children.

"Because I don't have a daddy." Red-rimmed hazel eyes looked up at her and Nicole felt her heart break. "Mrs. Peterson said we were going to make cards for Father's day but that I could make one for you and Mommy instead and Jimmy Jay said that's cause I'm a weirdo."

Nicole spent a moment contemplated all the ways to decimate a 6 year old boy before her own senses came to her and she opened her arms, not getting disappointed as Dani quickly curled into her embrace. "Oh Baby, I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss to Dani's forehead. "Jimmy-Jay is so wrong. You don't have a daddy but that doesn't make you a weirdo." She smoothed Dani's hair back, tilting her own head to look in her eyes. "Some people have a mommy and a daddy, but that's not everyone. Like your friend Carly only has a mommy and she's not a weirdo is she?"

Dani shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Some kids have only a daddy, and some have 2 daddies and no mommy." Nicole nearly laughed as a tiny nose scrunched up in distaste. "You are lucky enough to have two mommies who love you very, very much." Leaning down, she lowered her voice conspiringly. "And you also have an Aunty Nonna and an Uncle Doc."

"And Uncle Jeremy!" Dani piped up, remembering her favorite uncle.

Nicole laughed. "And an Uncle Jeremy and even grumpy Uncle Xavier." Nicole wiped away the remnants of Dani's tears. "Families are made up of a lot of things, Kiddo. Sometimes you inherit them because they're related to you, like Aunty Nonna. And sometimes, people just love you so, so much, that they become your family. That doesn't make you a weirdo. That makes you special."

Dani sighed softly, her face twisted in contemplation. "How come there's a Father's day if some people don't have daddies?"

Nicole blew out a long breath. "It's just an old tradition. We can make our own tradition if you want, Sweetie. Anything you want so that every year, when it comes time for Father's Day, you can have something to look forward to."

Dani grew silent, her brow furrowing in thought for a moment until her smile grew wide. "Like… Caramel sundaes with gummy bears day?"

Nicole released an exasperated sigh. "If that's what you want, then yes, Baby. Fathers Day will be known as caramel sundaes with gummy bears day going forward."

"Yessss!" Dani cheered suddenly, her body wiggling with excitement. "That means we can go on Sunday?"

Nicole couldn't help laughing. "Yes, on Sunday." Pushing herself up off the bed, she tapped Dani on the nose. "Want to come downstairs and help me finish making dinner?"

"Yes." Dani hopped up.

"Okay. Wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen." Watching Dani run off, Nicole smiled as she exited the room, not expecting Wynonna to be right there.

"Not bad, Haught." Wynonna elbowed her in the arm. "You know you could have cleared that up a lot quicker."

"Hah. How?"

Wynonna smirked. "Just tell her the truth… that Waverly calls you Daddy."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole pushed her. "Shut up, Earp."


End file.
